Hitherto, as handicraft articles, there are known, for example, embroidered design pattern articles for expressing designs of various patterns, figures and/or letters on a cloth by embroidering such patterns and the like in color threads on the cloth, and patchwork articles for expressing designs of various patterns, figures and/or letters on a base paper by attaching patches or pieces of color papers and the like with an adhesive paste.
In the case of the embroidered design pattern articles, it is necessary to draw a draft design directly onto the base cloth and such the draft design is to be drawn by the embroiderer or a base cloth which has a draft design as previously drawn thereon as a commercial product is to be bought in the market. However, the former case is inconvenient to one who has no skill of drawing designs while the latter case has a drawback that the contents of the design patterns and the colors and kinds of the base cloth are restricted.
Additionally, in producing embroidered design pattern articles, it is necessary to stitch the draft design with a color thread by the use of a stitching needle. However, if the base cloth is tough and hard, the stitching needle can hardly pass through the cloth. But if it is soft and flexible, stitching operation must be effected in such a state that the cloth is stretched with a tenter frame. Anyhow, such embroidering is complicated and is often accompanied with danger.
Because of the reasons, the conventional handicraft workings have not been much popularized to anyone in all ages and both sexes. Additionally, there has been another problem that a desired design can not be finished in a short period of time.
On the other hand, regarding the patchwork articles, it requires much work for cutting patches of various sizes in accordance with the desired draft design. Additionally, the finished appearance of the article is often flat and can hardly give a so-called three-dimensional sense and, as a result, the design capable of being expressed by the article is naturally limitative.
Moreover, the above-mentioned embroidered design pattern articles and patchwork articles have the same drawback that once finished, the articles can hardly be repaired or corrected even though they have some unfavorable parts.
Under the situation, the subject matter of the present invention is to provide a novel handicraft article which is free from the problems of the above-mentioned conventional handicraft articles.
Precisely, the first object of the present invention is to provide a handicraft article, which can easily be produced without requiring any particular device and any particular skill in selecting the pattern or figure to be expressed on the article and also in expressing the pattern or figure on a base sheet.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a handicraft article, in which the already produced pattern or figure can easily be repaired, corrected or modified at any time after finishing the article.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a handicraft article, which has an well ordered appearance without requiring any further particular post-working step.
Other objects, characteristics and advantages of the present invention will be obvious from the explanation of the preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the drawings attached hereto.